Mi Amore
by DawnInk
Summary: Michelle Nightingale is a well respected high warlock, but her life takes a turn when her brother goes missing. Unable to find him, Michelle fears the worst and enlists the help of an old friend, Magnus Bane, to help her find her find him in New York. Little did she realize the dark forces moving in the city or the dangerous game she's about to walk into. Raphael x OC


.

_Chicago, May 2016_

"Okay, let's try this one more time." The woman sighed annoyed. Then she held out her hand and tighten it into a fist, letting her powers seep from her body. The demon began to gag on the ground as her magic started to crush his chest. "My brother was last seen in this city three months ago. And word on the street is you did some business with him. So…" She knelt down and grabbed the blue-skinned human-like creature by its blood matted hair, "I'm going to need you to tell me what he was doing here."

"You bitch!" It gasped, "Once I get free, I'm going to bite out your throat!"

"Wrong answer." She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist again. The demon screamed and green blood started seeping from its mouth. "I'm losing my patience, Voxtil. If you don't tell me what I want to know in the next five seconds, I will kill you."

Voxtil spat blood into her face and laughed, "Your brother came to us looking for a hit… He wanted demon blood…"

She wiped her face, "Demon blood?" she scrunched her brow, "What the hell would he want that for?" She asked out loud, more to herself than the demon. Granted it was considered a common gateway drug among downworlders, but knowing her brother, Damien, he would have gone for something much heavier, like yen fen, or something worse.

"The hell would I know, I just provide the shit." Voxtil hissed.

"There no way demon blood had that much effect on him. He must have asked for something stronger to go with it. Tell me."

"I don't know anything, Warlock." He spat, "That was the last time I saw him. It's not my job to keep track of junkies."

"My brother is not a junkie." She gritted her teeth.

"Could have fooled me…" He smirked. "You know, it surprised me to see him at my door that day. Damien, twin brother of the great Michelle Nightingale. Your reputation precedes you."

She narrowed her eyes, "Does it now?" She knelt down in front of him, "So you know what I do to people who lie to me?"

"Oh, I can imagine, but just because you don't like my answer, doesn't mean I'm lying, sweet cheeks."

"Then I guess I have no further use for you then." She snapped her fingers and he exploded, and his remains burned away into ashes. There were plenty of other demons she could talk to. Maybe even some vampires or other downworlders, someone had to know something. She just needed to find out who.

_New York_

Its been a few weeks since Michelle left Chicago in search of her brother. Unfortunately, few people actually saw Damien around there and even fewer wanted to talk. However, she did manage to get a lead from a bitchy vampire, which lead her to where she was now: New York.

She hadn't been there since the fifties. As soon as she walked into the big city, all the memories she had of the big apple came flooding back. It had sure been a crazy time last time she visited. Mangus had this whole mess with the vampire clans and almost exposing the downworld to the mundanes. Of course, Michelle helped him. What kind of friend would she have been if she didn't? However now Magnus owed her an I.O.U.

Big time.

Which she planned on collecting.

Today.

Finding Magnus wasn't hard. From what she heard, he was having issues again, this time with the infamous Circle. Michelle remembered their coup from back in the eighties and nineties. It had been a miracle they hadn't succeeded back then. If they had, surely the entire downworld would have been left in ruins.

Pandemonium was Bane's night club. He had purchased it a decade ago. People, downworlder, demon, shadowhunter, they all came to party at his place. Michelle smirked when she walked through the doors. As per usual, the place was dark, lively and in full swing for this time of night.

Michelle wasn't a thin girl by any stretch of the imagination, but she had curves and face that always made heads turn. Tonight was no exception as she was dressed to impress. Her long brown hair was curled, nails were painted, makeup perfect, her short black dress hugged her in all the right places, and her 6 inch pumps were to die for. Many men and women smiled at her as she walked through the club, but she didn't pay them any mind. She was here to mind Magnus first, she could find someone to have fun with later.

The first place she stopped at was at the bad. The bartender was a vampire. She was tall with had short blond hair, slender with casual masculine clothes, and moved with a swift grace like all vampires did. Michelle flashed a flirty smile and batted my eyes. "Hey there."

"Hey yourself." The bartender smirked, obviously looking her over. "What can I get ya?"

"I'd like a Margarita, please." She answer and the bartender nodded.

"Coming right up."

"Thanks." Michelle grinned. She watched as the vampire quickly put together her drink. Like other vampires, she was fast, not missing a single beat while making her drinks. "You wouldn't happen to know where I can find Magnus tonight, do you?"

The vampire paused for a moment before resuming her work, "Who's asking?" The blond was looking pointedly at her now.

"Michelle Nightingale." She answered. This made the vampire perk her eye up, "I assume you heard of me."

"I have." The blond nodded, "Magnus speaks highly of you, was proud to hear you became the high warlock in Vegas" and handed Michelle her drink. "He'll be happy to see you. I'll let him know you're here."

"Thanks, handsome." She winked.

The Vampire smirked and sped off. Michelle was almost surprised to see her using her powers in the open like this, but given the crazy crowded, loud, strobe light atmosphere, She's actually be surprised is a mundane even noticed her.

"So I hear you're looking for me." Michelle heard a man spoke behind her. Grabbing her drink, she spun around and found none other than the great Magnus Bane standing right next to her, and surprise the vampire was back too and already back to work.

Magnus's style had not calmed down at all since the last time she saw him. Back in the day, the man used to wear the most outlandish, yet stylish outfits she had ever seen. Today was no different as he was dressed in a sheik black outfit with complimentary makeup and edgy accessories to add to his aesthetic. It was good to see that hadn't changed in their time apart.

"Hello Magnus," Michelle smiled genuinely, "It's good to see you."


End file.
